


Zazz Learns a Lesson with Zavok

by Machiichii



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiichii/pseuds/Machiichii
Summary: Zavok has been fed up with Zazz's brattiness so he teaches him a lesson
Relationships: Zazz (Sonic the Hedgehog)/zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Zazz Learns a Lesson with Zavok

Zazz had been acting like a brat all week long and Zavok was starting to lose his patience with the Zeti. "Zazz, you had better stop before I count to 5" at this point, Zavok wanted to torture the Zeti until he was a sobbing mess. But, being that he cared too much for him, he couldn't bring himself to it. "what you gonna do? Gahaha!" Zazz was testing his Boss's patience. "One..." began Zavok as Zazz began mocking Zavok with exaggerated faces along with the most annoying voice you could ever think of. "Two... Zazz baby, please stop I don't want to have to do this." Zazz looked intently at Zavok "Like you'd do anything to me. I've heard so many empty threats in the past. So please, humor me, what are YOU going to do? Gahaha!" Zazz continued by throwing books all over the floor. "You know what? I'm not counting to five. Get over here, NOW! And if you don't get your tight ass over here, by god I will fuck you until you pass out." Zazz shivered at the thought of his boss being so relentless, so he followed orders. "B- Boss, p- please I'm-" "I don't want to hear a word from you right now, on your knees" Zavok was stern "But boss-" Zazz began to plead but was quickly cut off by the deep tone of his boss "I said get. On. Your. Knees." "B-" "NOW!" Zavok had lost all patience with the Zeti. He wasn't sure how he was going to punish him but he knew he'd have to learn his lesson. And it would have to be a hard lesson. Zazz was soon on his knees looking down at his Masters feet. Zazz opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. "Be a good boy and pull down my jeans." Zazz couldn't tell if his master was being serious or not "C'mon I'm not sucking anyth-" "I said, pull my jeans down. I don't want to physically punish you so please do what I ask okay, baby?" Zazz obeyed and quickly found out that his boss was never wearing underwear the whole time. Zavok's dick smacked Zazz in the face. He couldn't believe just how big it was. "Now suck." Zazz did as he was told and began sucking the other's dick. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it because that would be lie, he loved having his boss's dick in his mouth. He was slut for his master.


End file.
